Alea Jacta Est
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: De quoi serez-vous capable, quand votre vie ne vaudra plus la peine d'être vécue … quand vous n'aurez rien à perdre ? Que ferez-vous quand l'amour se présentera et que des pans de votre vie ne vous appartiendront plus ? Choisirez-vous l'apathie ? Le combat ? La mort ?Une raison de vivre? Moi j'ai trouvé un sens à toute cette mascarade … il porte le nom de ...
1. Prélude

_Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;)_

_°0°_

_La vie est-elle dictée par un quelconque destin ?_

_Ou, une suite irrémédiable de choix qui en déduisent la fin ?_

Quelle option choisir, que croire, au bord de l'abîme ?

Oublieux de ce monde noyé dans l'horreur dans lequel subsiste une paix rarissime.

Un choix ? Celui de la faciliter ? La difficulté ? La quête d'une finitude ? D'un sens ?

Attendre ? Indécis ? Incompris ? Insensible à ce qu'on ressent ?

Pleurer ? S'apitoyer ? Geindre ? Se résigner ?

_Ou, plonger ? Tête baissée … sans une once de peur, les poings et le cœur serrés ?_

Quel choix faire au bord du précipice ?

_Quelle entité pour nous retenir, loin de tous vices ? _

Un ami ? La famille ? Sa moitié ?

Qui pour nous aider ?

Lorsque tous ont disparu, lorsque seul vous vous retrouvez.

Quand certains n'ont même jamais existé?

Que faire, que choisir ... quand, seul, face au vide ...

Le dilemme demande avec une joie perfide.

_« Qu'as-tu à perdre ? Que te reste-t-il ? »_

Alors que ta vie ne tient même plus, ne serais-ce qu'à un fil ?

Et par-dessus tout. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle un cœur brisé, commence ou s'abstient de pleurer?

Y a-t-il une raison pour me garder là, au bord de cet abîme, capable de m'empêcher de sombrer ?

Simuler une chute, ou juste me laisser glisser …

Comme une mauvaise excuse à ce manque de vélocité.

Sans aucune raison de survivre …

J'ai dû enfouir ce qu'il y avait de bon en moi pour poursuivre.

_Et c'est à ce moment-là, que le sens de ma survie gagna son nom._

Que tout mon être changea de ton.

Alors j'ai fait face à ce monde avec suffisance.

_Alors est venu le jour de ma vengeance._

_°0°_

Ichigo Shirosaki.

_Ou, l'histoire sordide de mon trouble dissociatif de l'identité à tendances schizophréniques._

Prélude.


	2. L'origine

_"Les contes de fées ne révèlent pas aux enfants que les dragons existent, les enfants le savent déjà. Les contes de fées révèlent aux enfants qu'on peut tuer ces dragons." __G.K.__Chesterton._

_Prologue part I :_

Avec un QI de 183, je battais de quelques points Ishida Uryu tout aussi intelligent et « génialissime » que moi. A cet âge, j'étais convaincu de ma valeur et déjà certain d'être destiné à un avenir glorieux et réussi. Comme tous les promus à la faculté de médecine, une fois le diplôme en poche, j'étais devenu orgueilleux et très fier de ma personne. Ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, compte tenu de la difficulté de cette formation.

C'était sans compter mes années d'avances accumulées depuis l'école primaire ainsi que les divers concours que j'avais réussi haut la main. Autant dire que j'étais stupide mais cultivé et que mon égo faisait bien le double de ma personne. Bref, je venais de recevoir mon doctorat et ma thèse avait été publiée ainsi que très bien notée. Mon sourire s'étirait surement d'une oreille à l'autre à tel point que je n'en fronçais surement plus les sourcils. La joie me berçait comme un bambin aurait pu l'être par sa mère ... Et la journée avait pourtant promis d'être bonne et heureuse. J'avais fêté l'événement avec beaucoup d'autres diplômés dont Ishida qui était devenu psychiatre, dès la remise des diplômes.

Je me souviens avoir beaucoup bu ce jour-là, les festivités ayant commencées tôt dans la journée et terminée tard dans la nuit. Le retour à la résidence Kurosaki ne s'était pas fait sans heurts mais mon sourire n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres étirées à m'en faire mal. Mon grand-père était à la maison avec mes parents et mes deux sœurs, m'ayant promis des années plus tôt d'être présent pour l'événement … et il avait tenu parole.

Il me semble avoir essayé de courir jusqu'au perron, non sans difficulté, sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait. Les hectares entourant la demeure Kurosaki appartenant à ma famille, il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon. C'était l'avantage que mes parents avaient trouvé à cet emplacement; pas de dangers, ni d'individus vociférant, envahissants ou pressés, pas non plus de nuisance sonore d'origine mécanique et autre joyeuseté. Et ils avaient eu raison, pour bon nombre de leurs arguments, la vie avait été des plus agréables dans cette maison … sauf un : Personne aux alentours pour entendre ... ou voir ...

J'ai enclenché la poignée de porte, enjoué comme un gosse qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux de noël en avance. Et j'étais entré toujours aussi souriant et heureux dans la maison qui avait été étrangement plongée dans l'obscurité, ma famille ayant toujours eu un goût affirmé pour les blagues aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises. Je me rappelle avoir joué le jeu … un temps, avançant dans le noir, connaissant les lieux comme ma poche.

Au début, je gloussais surement du coté puérile de la situation, sans trop me préoccuper du calme pesant dans la maison. De l'absence d'une toux sèche pourtant continuelle chez mon grand-père, ou de celle des rires discrets de mes petites sœurs au vue de l'hypothétique blague à laquelle j'avais cru. Il me semble avoir marqué un premier temps d'arrêt quand la semelle de ma chaussure droite avait accrochée le sol imbibé d'un liquide épais qui commençait à durcir de manière éparse. Pourtant, enfermé dans mon monde de félicité personnel, je n'y avais quasiment pas prêté attention. Ma mère avait après tout toujours été maladroite et pas très douée. J'avais dû me dire qu'elle avait cuisinée un plat en sauce. Sauce qui aurait alors en toute logique certainement finie sur le sol et été oubliée par ma mère tête de linotte, jusqu'à finir par commencer à durcir à même le parquet.

J'ai été également surpris de trouver toutes les portes du corridor closes. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais, ma mère détestant la sensation d'être enfermé, tout était toujours ouvert chez nous. Une odeur métallique et agressive embaumait le couloir, mais pas encore remit de mes verres d'alcool et de mon allégresse, je n'y avais pas non plus prêté plus attention que ça. Comme quoi, on avait beau avoir tous les diplômes du monde, un homme saoul, restait un homme stupide et complètement inutile. J'étais pourtant désormais médecin et fréquentait cette odeur depuis plusieurs années déjà ayant été interne. Mais je n'avais fait aucun lien, j'avais juste avancé comme un gamin ignorant et ouvert la porte donnant sur le salon.

A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que l'air chaud et lourd de la pièce m'avait assaillit, je me souviens avoir eu la sensation de recevoir une gifle, tant le choc thermique était important. Et l'odeur … putride, pestilentielle combiné à celle du sang coagulant … avait manqué de m'assommer sur le coup. Les relents d'alcool ne facilitaient pas ma réflexion et pourtant je me sentais dessaouler à une vitesse telle que je n'aurais pas crus ça possible. Au moins avais-je enfin été capable de me dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sauce. L'interrupteur se trouvait à ma gauche, mais j'étais incapable de ne serais-ce qu'élever un peu le bras. Mon cœur battait trop vite, je transpirais à grosse goutte. L'odeur était si forte qu'elle avait un goût et la sensation d'avoir une couche de poils incroyablement sales et poussiéreux sur la langue ne me quittait pas. Les coins des lèvres tremblants alors que je ne faisais que déglutir sans discontinuité, une boule de nervosité coincée dans ma gorge, j'avais eu le réflexe ridicule de les appeler. J'avais eu l'espoir futile de croire encore à cette histoire de blague et pendant un instant, la chaleur et l'odeur avait disparues. J'avais été capable de parler, de respirer normalement … le temps de les appeler, le temps d'une respiration, d'une illusion.

Je sentais mes chaussures glisser sur le parquet recouvert de sang alors que je restais statique à l'entrée de la pièce, incapable d'entrer. Obstiner j'avais même trouvé la force de hurler que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les plus drôles. Mais le silence qui m'avait répondu, m'avait plongé dans une telle torpeur que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte être en train de pleurer. Je ne voyais toujours rien, j'étais juste là, debout face au vide, au silence et aux effluves de la mort. J'avais fait un pas vers la gauche, me rapprochant de ce qui me permettrait d'éclairer la pièce sans oser appuyer dessus. Le bruit de mes pas était étouffé, spongieux et la nausée était rapidement montée à cette constatation.

Ma voix était tremblante, ma gorge sèche et mes gémissements prenaient des tournures étranges. La bile suivait le chemin de la peur atteignant ma bouche alors que la lumière prenait la place de l'ombre … Les larmes aux yeux, je faisais face à un carnage sans trop en prendre conscience, ni en saisir toute l'ampleur. N'avançant pas plus dans la pièce, hagard et engourdi, c'est sans force que j'étais tombé à genoux, mes jambes subitement devenues moles.

Pour une fois la pièce scannée ... réagir. Et, j'avais crié, hurlé, incapable de m'arrêter, à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Entre mes plaintes, je régurgitais tout ce que mon corps avait bien pu contenir avant mon arrivée et même plus. Les yeux écarquillés et voyageant d'un angle de la pièce à l'autre comme subitement devenus fous. Les poings serrés, j'avais frappé tous ce qui était à ma porté, dans un réflexe puérile et archaïque, j'avais ressenti le besoin impérieux de me défouler, d'évacuer, sans en avoir réellement conscience. Recouvrant mes paumes, éclaboussant mes avant-bras et ma chemise d'hémoglobine. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang, une vingtaine de litre tapissait certainement le sol et le parquet étant une surface lisse, le sang avait glissé, s'était écoulé dans le salon. Quelques gouttes avaient atteint mon visage et mon cou à force de coups sur le sol, mes hurlements ne faiblissaient peut-être pas, mais dans mon souvenir, je ne m'entendais déjà plus crier. Ma vision pulsait comme le reste de mon corps et mon crâne, c'est tout du moins de cette manière que j'exprime mon ressenti à cet instant. Je respirais fortement et une curiosité morbide m'a contraint à avancer, à regarder, à chercher à comprendre et à rendre toute cette boucherie réelle.

Mon jean faisait office d'éponge et mon tee-shirt commençait déjà à s'imbiber tandis que je fixais la tête de mon grand-père. Placée en face l'entrée du salon, à quelques centimètres de moi, posée sur le sol, de la même manière qu'elle l'était entre ses deux épaules. Les tissus de la peau de son visage étaient déjà quelque peu ramollis, au teint cadavérique, la lividité était déjà stabilisée et la froideur du corps devait être proche de l'équilibre thermal. Il n'était déjà presque plus rigide d'après ce que j'avais pu en constater. La cornée de son œil n'était plus transparente et son globe oculaire semblait mou d'où je me trouvais. J'avais beau l'observer de manière méthodique et anthropologique, son regard fixant le vide m'horrifiait, ce qui aurait pu paraître tout à fait incongru compte tenu du reste du spectacle comprenant la pièce … théâtre de l'assassinat de ma famille.

J'osais encore à peine regarder au-delà de cette tête, sa bouche béante et le sang entourant son cou. Les muscles entourant ma bouche me faisaient souffrir, ma gorge également, ma vue se brouillait et des vertiges s'additionnaient au reste de mon état. Je me souviens avoir entouré mon crâne de mes paumes ensanglantées, pour ensuite les retirer vivement et les regarder fixement. La réaction logique aurait été de crier mais je suis incapable de dire si je hurlais ou non. Des gouttes avaient atterrie sur mes lèvres et dans un réflexe répugnant je les avais léché ... après tout c'est un réflexe humain dès qu'une gêne apparaît sur les lèvres on lèche ou tout du moins on frotte nos lèvres entre elles, ça fonctionne comme les clignements d'yeux.

Dans une pulsion morbide, j'avais regardé au-delà du corps décapité de mon grand-père pour ensuite me traîner vers celui de ma mère dépourvue de tête, elle aussi. La dites tête, reposait bien droite sur le buffet près du gâteau. Elle avait été déshabillée et avait certainement été abusée sexuellement au vue des blessures que j'avais pu constaté au niveau de son pelvis. Uragirimono (= traître en japonais) avait été gravé grossièrement au couteau entre ses deux seins alors que ses jambes gardaient un angle humainement impossible. Son cadavre présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que celui de mon grand-père. Des meurtrissures parsemaient son corps, le marbrant de bleu, vert et violet, partant dans des nuances jaunes ainsi qu'une plus grosse tâche verdâtre sur la zone abdominale. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient lacérés à tel point qu'on discernait muscles et os.

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et j'avais pleuré, les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues étaient lourdes et brûlantes. Elles accrochaient surement les quelques gouttes de sang séché parsemant mon visage. Je souffrais comme je n'avais encore jamais souffert. Quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais un jeune homme heureux et diplômé médecin chirurgien. Je m'apprêtais à fêter avec ma famille le fait que j'allais sauver des vies tout au long de la mienne. J'avais été fier de cet état des choses. Du pouvoir que m'octroyait mon diplôme : celui de défier la mort, celui de posséder la vie d'un être entre mes doigts.

Et là, au milieu de mon salon, le corps sans tête de ma mère dans les bras, je me rendais compte de mon infériorité, de mon impuissance. Toutes mes idées préconçues, ne resteraient que des idées, des illusions construites par l'imagination florissante d'un enfant pas encore devenu un homme. Si j'avais été présent lors de l'attaque … Je serais certainement mort avec eux, comme eux, sans aucune chance d'en réchapper. C'est à cet instant que j'avais pris conscience de mes faiblesses, de mon inutilité, j'aurais été incapable de les protéger, je n'aurais jamais été assez fort ou assez courageux. Le premier de la classe, n'est pas le leader du bahut, c'est même l'inverse …

A cet instant j'ai commencé à changer, à cet instant Shiro a pris ma place. Il m'a quelque part sauvé et tué. On peut dire que j'en avais besoin. J'étais trop faible pour survivre à cette scène. Trop naïf pour m'en relever. J'aurais plongé sans lui. Ichigo Shirosaki, ou encore mon autre moi. Celui que j'ai créé, celui né de mon inconscient, né pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Il est devenu ma force et ma faiblesse. Au début, un moyen de rester debout, plus tard mon combat pour la raison.

C'est ici, que commence le récit du reste de ma vie. Ici que ma décente aux enfers se profile. Ici que je m'effondre littéralement. Ici que s'impose ma folie. Ici que je me reconstruis comme je le peux. Ici que je nourris mes pulsions meurtrières de vengeance.


	3. Nouvelle vie Nouveau moi part I

Je m'étais ensuite redressé, lâchant le corps de ma mère, terrorisé. Sa chute sur le sol imbibé de sang ne m'avait pas donné l'impression de faire beaucoup de bruit. Même les éclaboussures de sang ne m'avaient pas fait réagir. Le contre coup … j'étais sonné. Tournant le dos à ce qu'il restait de la femme m'ayant donné la vie, j'ai aperçu le corps de mon père allongé un peu plus loin, sa propre tête posée sur son buste. Je crois qu'à cet instant j'ai réellement disjoncté. Tout du moins, j'étais arrivé à ma limite, je me souviens ne plus avoir été conscient de mon corps et de ses réactions. J'ai peut-être de nouveau vomi, hurlé, pleuré, arrêté de respirer, parlé. Je ne me « ressentais » plus, j'étais l'observateur dans sa coquille vide. J'avançais vers mon père, vers son corps et l'arme plantée dans son ventre. Une machette dont la lame avait certainement été aiguisée, mais qui était également abimée, sur laquelle l'hémoglobine coagulait.

J'ai été mis devant le fait accompli, en plus du macabre de la scène, de la violence qui en ressortait déjà … les tueurs m'avaient laissé le malheur d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas morts rapidement et sans souffrir. La décapitation avait due se faire en plusieurs coups, à moins que leur bourreau ne soit très fort physiquement, les mutilations et les ecchymoses marbrant les corps, le sang projeté sur les murs, la violence avec laquelle ma famille avait été tuée … Ils avaient eu mal et peur. Et moi, j'étais arrivé trop tard, tant pour essayer de les protéger que pour mourir avec eux. J'étais arrivé en retard et à partir de cet instant j'étais seul.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que pour qu'autant de violence ait eu lieu dans un même endroit, il fallait au moins un peu de colère et de rage. Je n'y avais réfléchi que l'espace de quelques secondes, au fait que l'assassinat de ma famille pouvait être une vengeance personnelle. Que leurs meurtriers les connaissaient et avaient une raison de les tuer. Mais ça n'a pas duré, puisque à peine y avais-je pensé que déjà mon esprit se refocalisait sur la machette. J'avais été incapable de la laisser là, enfoncée dans le corps de mon père et comme je suis stupide et sentimentale, je l'ai retiré. Quelque part, j'avais l'impression de rendre sa mort moins douloureuse, moins violente, moins sale. Et alors que j'élevais le bras, la lame totalement ressortie du ventre du cadavre en dessous de moi, pour la jeter plus loin, je me souviens avoir resserré ma paume autour de sa garde alors que mon regard accrochait le tas que formait les corps de mes deux petites sœurs.

Derrière la table du salon, appuyées contre le mur elles avaient due se soutenir l'une l'autre pendant l'attaque. Leurs têtes étaient bien à leur place, entre leurs deux épaules, accrochées au reste de leurs petits corps. Une balle avait traversé chacun de leur crâne, bien entre les deux yeux, laissant un trou sur son passage. Leurs jambes avaient également été écartées et une quantité conséquente de sang s'était écoulée par là. Leurs corps étaient également marqués par des coups et au milieu du sang maculant leurs visages, on pouvait discerner une coupure certainement faite au couteau sous chacun de leurs yeux, reflet des larmes qu'elles avaient dû verser. Je n'osais plus regarder autour de moi, je fixais le mur couvert de zébrures de sang me faisant face avec obstination. J'avais froid, je reprenais conscience de mon corps ayant compris que je n'aurais rien de plus à trouver dans cette pièce, que j'en avais fait le tour, et qu'effectivement … ils étaient tous morts. Je ne pleurais plus ou alors n'y arrivais-je plus, ma voix m'avait également fait faux bond et mon corps ne tremblait plus ou tout du moins n'en avais-je pas l'impression. J'étais là, les yeux écarquillé détaillant ce qu'il restait des motifs visibles de la tapisserie, attentif au ralentissement des battements de mon cœur. Arriver à ce stade je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente. Il me semble être tombé et avoir perdu connaissance, la machette toujours à la main.

On m'a dit que je m'étais réveillé longtemps après, soit plusieurs jours, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux dans ma toute nouvelle demeure … ma cellule. Un secouriste baraqué m'auscultait avec assurance et brusquerie, il ne m'a rien dit de plus si ce n'était que j'avais perdu connaissance et que j'allais moisir ici jusqu'à ma mort. Ma cellule était une petite pièce d'à peine cinq mètres carrés avec pour seul ouverture sur l'extérieure une petite fenêtre en verre blindé d'à peine 50/35cm, doublé de barreaux positionnés à égale distance dans le petite encadrement. Cette prison devait être ancienne, au vu des traces de rouille recouvrant les barreaux de ma cellule, donnant sur un immense couloir et une autre ranger de cellules toutes aussi petites et sombres que la mienne. Le couloir en revanche était bien éclairé, le plafond le surplombant étant fait d'un immense double vitrage, que je supposais blinder également. Le bruit de la pluie avait bercé mon réveil et les visites du secouriste, de mon futur psy ainsi que du directeur de la prison.

Que s'était-il passé ?

La police avait été alertée par mes amis qui ne m'avaient pas vu pendant quatre jours, puis de nouveau par les collègues de mes parents qui étaient restés sans nouvelles. Les agents ont évidemment trouvé la scène rapidement, suivant mon parcours dans la maison, n'ayant ouvert qu'une porte dans le couloir et l'empreinte de mes semelles bien marqués dans le sang qui devait avoir totalement coagulé avait dû les aider dans leur recherche, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'odeur qui devait emplir la maison. Après avoir fait le tour de la scène du crime, ils m'avaient évidemment trouvé affalé dans le sang de ma famille, la machette à la main. La date de la mort de mes proches était approximative puisqu'évaluée en jour, de plus l'arme du crime se trouvait sur la scène, un seul était encore en vie et avait laissé des traces. Moi-même, j'étais recouvert de sang. Les enquêteurs avait trouvé leur coupable parfait, mais des recherches avaient tout de même eu lieu, comme sur les viols imposés aux cadettes qui ne donnèrent rien en indice, seules mes empreintes avaient trouvé leur place sur la machette, le couteau ayant servi à mutilé les victimes n'avait pas été retrouvé.

Ils avaient donc supposé que je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir un rôle mais que puisque sur le lieu du crime et ayant laissé tant de preuves … sans compter que mieux valait en avoir coincé un plutôt qu'aucun ! Le supposé meurtrier, moi, avait immédiatement été conduit à l'infirmerie de la prison la plus reculé et sécurisé du pays. Mes soins furent long, et ma catatonie incommensurable. Ils ne purent rien obtenir de mon témoignage et tirèrent un trait sur cette affaire, me considérant comme fou, et justifiant mon crime par les termes " crime passionnel" qui eurent aussitôt fini de convaincre la population.

C'est tout du moins les informations que j'ai pu obtenir du directeur de la prison qui me garderait entre ses murs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. J'ai également appris, qu'ici je n'avais pas le droit de parler aux autres tolards quand j'étais dans ma cellule. Que nous sortions à l'extérieur pour nous défouler de temps à autre. Que chaque repas devait être ingéré. Que la douche se faisait menotter. Et un nombre conséquent d'autres joyeusetés. J'étais une victime, prise pour un meurtrier sanguinaire, enfermée dans l'une des pires prisons qui existe et à peine étais-je sorti de ma léthargie qu'on me faisait déjà un topo sur le sordide de ma vie future en ces murs. Mais je ne réagissais pas, j'écoutais sagement, observais ce qui m'entourais, essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir. Je tentais de faire le vide, d'oublier … avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Je dormais beaucoup, cauchemardais sans cesse, me faisais teaser à plusieurs reprises, etc… Mes débuts dans cette cage ne furent pas doux ou calme, j'aurais pu me faire oublier, j'aurais dû et j'ai réellement essayé. Mais les cadavres de ma famille me hantaient, que j'ai les yeux clos ou grand ouvert. Je me perdais doucement mais surement dans ma toute nouvelle folie. C'est sans oublier bien sûr, les gardiens qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer, ceux dont il fallait se méfier. La nourriture immonde qu'il fallait manger sous peine de subir une punition. La petite cuillère en plastique qu'il ne fallait pas casser sous peine de manger comme un chien. Trouver la force de marcher jusqu'au terrain aménagé à l'extérieur ou encore dans les douches. Les traitements étaient humiliants, les gardiens insultants, c'étaient à se demander si les criminels étaient du bon côté de la barrière. Je ne savais pas où j'étais tombé, ni comment tout ceci avait pu arriver et je ne préférais pas y penser. J'étais faible et ignorant, stupide et apeuré. J'avais besoin d'aide, et pour palier à ce besoin viscérale j'ai commencé à céder ma place à Shiro. Lui il était, fort, intelligent, têtu, farouche, réfractaire. Il saurait me défendre, me protéger et surtout me maintenir en vie, le temps que la pilule passe, le temps que je m'en remette, le temps que je retrouve la force de réfléchir, et que je comprenne que quelque chose clochait … Je commençais déjà à changer.

Les pages que vous allez bientôt lire ressassent ma vie, traite de la facilité avec laquelle un homme peut être détruit. Prouve que même la plus prospère et appréciée des familles peut avoir des secrets, les cacher à ses enfants et surtout avoir des ennemis mortels. Que la théorie du complot est peut-être tirée par les cheveux mais pas totalement dénuée de sens. Que les complots sont une réalité … et que pour tuer les dragons de mon existence, j'ai dû apprendre à me battre et prendre mon courage à deux mains mais surtout … cesser de me voiler la face.

°0°

Ichigo Shirosaki.

Prologue.

°0°

Chapitre I – part I

Fixant le vide, le regard posé sur les barreaux au point d'être incapable de les compter … j'attends.

Qui ? Quoi ? Allez savoir. Je suis innocent et en deuil … Ca n'a certainement pas empêcher le monde de m'enfermer en prison avec de vrais tueurs, violeurs et d'autres monstres auquel je n'ose qu'à peine penser. Je me sentais sale, fragile, impuissant et surtout faible. Je n'avais cessé de pleurer, creusant la pierre au fil des jours depuis mon réveil pour ne pas perdre le fil du temps. Sept jours, sept … à sangloter comme une madeleine, ressasser le passé … ces images tournant en boucle, ma main enserrant l'arme, la tête de mon grand-père, les mutilations sur le corps de ma mère, la souillure sur ceux de mes sœur, celui recouvert d'hémoglobine de mon père ! Je me sentais changer pas en bien, et même peut-être pas en mal. Juste, changer … Je ne bougeais que pour le strict minimum (toilette et manger), ne parlais plus (ne serais-ce qu'à moi-même), gardais la plus part du temps les yeux hermétiquement fermés et j'écoutais … oui, j'écoutais.

Le bruit de l'eau tombant par litre sur le toit, les injures échangées entre prisonniers et geôliers, le bruit aigu du plateau métallique rempli d'une purée étrange et compacte sur la surface du sol de pierre recouvert de vinyle pour faire bonne impression. Il suffisait d'être à l'intérieur d'une de ces cellules un certain temps, pour connaître la « mentalité » de votre prison. Nos barreaux et les toilettes (personnelles à chaque détenu) brillaient de mille feux, les murs à l'extérieur des cages étaient peint d'un vert bambou sympathique, on récupérait nos uniformes sales au bout de trois jours pour nous en apporter des propres, les rondes étaient toujours assurées et régulières, etc… Tout était fait pour laisser ressortir l'image d'une forteresse sympathique et ordonné, sans travers ni quoi que soit à cacher …

Seulement entant que bagnard, vous savez. Vous savez que lors de la troisième garde du matin, plus aucun prisonnier n'ose parler à cause du gardien qui profite d'un écart pour ordonner les pires punitions, voire se faire plaisir avec l'insolent. Vous savez également que lorsqu'ils viennent pour procéder à l'échange de vêtements vous aurez droit à un coup de teaser, rien de bien méchant. Juste histoire de maintenir la bête sauvage dans sa cage !

Vous qui lisez ces pages vous allez savoir, comment moi j'ai appris à survivre entre ces murs.


	4. Part I suite - mon récit

Vous sentez l'odeur horrible de l'humidité incrusté dans les murs, vous voyez la poussière s'accumulée sous les meubles et dans les endroits pas vraiment visible, les fissures au plafond, vous entendez les murs grincés, vous voyez la rouille sur les barreaux vous faisant face tout en sachant qu'ils brillent coté couloir, etc… Tout ceci, n'était qu'une histoire d'apparence, puisque mal agencée, les visiteurs se devaient de passer devant bon nombre de cages avant d'atteindre le parloir.

Tout était fait de manière à ce que tout ce que le visiteur voyait, amoindrisse la gravité des choses, comme la télévision dans la salle de repos … salle à laquelle aucun prisonnier n'avait accès. Nous étions également tous obligé de sortir à la même heure chaque jour, qu'il vente, pleuve, neige ou grêle n'avait absolument aucune importance, que nos vêtements soient fins, sans manches et pas étanche pour deux sous également. Dehors nous étions en tout et pour tout 25 et 4 gardiens, dans une cour relativement petite, avec en plus le matériel de musculation envahissant l'espace, censé nous permettre de nous défouler et par la même empêcher les rixes entre bagnard ! bien sûr c'était en fonction du gardien que nous rentions plus ou moins tôt … Les sadiques prenaient un malin plaisir à nous laisser dehors lors d'intempéries impressionnantes, et les plus culpabilisés nous faisaient rentrer rapidement. La douche restait ce qu'il y avait de plus humiliant … Les bras contre le mur, les jambes écarté, le tout menotter pour plus de sécurité, c'est à peine s'ils n'empoignaient pas une lance à incendie pour nous arroser. C'était ensuite nus, que nous sortions des salles dallées du sol au plafond, mais moisie dans tous les joints, et que chaque prisonnier rejoignait sa cellule ses vêtements dans les bras. Le plateau repas de nouveau sous le nez, je daignais ouvrir les yeux pour faire face à ce spectacle ridicule entre pourriture et paraître. Ce soir-là c'était bruyant, le psy faisait office de gardien, ce qui arrivait relativement rarement, dans la mesure où ce n'était pas du tout son rôle et que son profil ne collait pas non plus au personnage de geôlier. Entre ses cheveux roses, son corps rachitique, son homosexualité affiché avec peur et fragilité, il faisait tâche dans le paysage. Son frère collait plus à l'archétype du gardien de prison et encore. Le colosse black et sa crête à petites pointes blanches, y trouvait bien plus sa place.

Me grattant la tête j'étendais mon autre bras vers le plateau repas recouvert d'une substance verte à pépite jaune, rien de bien appétissant et le seul ustensile pour manger ? Une cuillère … en plastique. Mieux valait pour ceux qui étaient enfermés ici qu'ils ne la cassent pas, elle n'était pas remplacée et c'était, soi, vous finissez avec les mains, soi, vous regarder votre plateau le ventre agonisant tant il crevait de faim tout en sachant qu'une punition vous attend une fois que le plateau fera le trajet inverse. Poussant le plateau vide et la cuillère mise en évidence vers le petit trou rectangulaire scié dans les barreaux située dans le bas de la grille faisant office de mur entre moi et le couloir, je reculais au fond de ma cellule, gagnant le lit ou je m'allongeais pour m'endormir, sachant déjà que les cauchemars arriveraient avec mes premières secondes d'inconsciences.

°0°

[Les passages encadrés par °0° _italique_°0° ne font pas parti du récit d'Ichigo, ils ne sont présents que pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire ainsi que pour l'insertion progressive d'un autre personnage et de ses projets].

_En sueur et remuant, il bougeait comme posséder, le fin drap rejeter sur le sol, son corps grelotant, il ne se réveillait pas. Gémissant et pleurant, il se débattait contre un adversaire invisible, les yeux fermés hermétiquement l'espace d'un instant._

_Il les rouvre, pour parler au vide et s'agiter sur le matelas en mousse sur lequel il s'était couché. Battant l'air de ses bras, je le regardais de la cellule d'en face. Terreur nocturne … qui n'en avait pas fait ? J'en avais été moi-même l'abonné pendant un temps, c'était jusqu'à ce que je brûle vive ma collègue de ronde, ma culpabilité me rongeant jusque dans mes sommeils les plus profonds. A être trop cruelle avec les prisonniers, elle m'avait rendu comme elle. Elle était très douée pour l'humiliation, allant jusqu'à faire ramper un tolard sur du verre pilé juste pour avoir accès au parloir ou l'attendait sa femme. Femme qui n'avait jamais été là, qui ne lui avait servi que d'appât pour jouer à ses petits divertissements malsains, qui finissait souvent sur un bagnard à l'infirmerie encore plus dépressif qu'il ne l'était. _

_Cracher dans leur plateau, refuser de la nourriture à certain, en « oubliant » parfois dehors tout une nuit, les laissant sous une pluie torrentielle avec la tentation de s'échapper … tous avaient grillés sur les grillages électrifiés. Et puis pour aller où ? La prison était entourée de l'océan pacifique et aucune embarcation ne se trouvait aux alentours. Elle en avait brulé, torturé, harcelé, violé … Elle était la criminelle parmi les criminels. Alors je l'avais acculé dans un coin et l'avais enduite d'essence pour lui jeter à la figure un briquet allumé, mon regard fixé sur le sien tout au long du processus … Je ne fais jamais rien sans y avoir longtemps réfléchi avant. Préférant de loin dormir ou tout du moins flemmarder, je n'étais pas en soi quelqu'un de violent. Mais ce jours-là, dans les douches de cette prison, j'avais jubilé, rien qu'à la vue de sa peur panique, ses yeux rougis par la fumer, sa toux sèche et erratique, sa peau recouverte de cloques, ses courts cheveux blond en train de fondre comme l'aurait fait ceux d'une poupée … oui, j'avais jubilé._

_Elle avait été ma seule amie dans cette prison sordide, ou tout n'était que manipulation. Je n'ai même pas été jugé … juste enfermé entre ces murs, comme tous les autres. Le directeur avait tout réglé avec cet homme, un homme puissant qui contrôlait presque tout, à moins qu'à leur d'aujourd'hui ça ne soit le cas. Et en voyant le nouveau venu je me retrouve en lui. Perdu, et effrayer. Juste intenable, entre peur panique et rigidité anxieuse. Pétrifié, il était resté assis longtemps avant d'aller mort de faim et épuiser des punitions à répétition, chercher son plateau repas lors de ses premiers jours ici. Zommari, le gardien, avait même une fois hurlé qu'il s'était fait dessus, sans obtenir de réaction de l'autre. Les humiliations pleuvaient de temps en temps sur le jeune homme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il était totalement désaxé de la réalité, juste intrigué par son environnement, il n'avait pas encore pris en compte le fait que ça situation était réel. Il s'était totalement anesthésié. Ne résidait vrai et réel que le fait que toute sa famille avait été tuée et qu'il était l'auteur de ces meurtres._

_Sa gestuelle avait changé. Son regard également, de vide, devenait de jour en jour perçant et profond, mais les insomnies et les terreurs nocturnes peuplant ses nuits le cernaient. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant à son arrivé avaient ternis, voire même délavé. Sa peau à l'origine basanée virait au blanc/gris. Il me faisait penser à un malade admis aux soins palliatifs. Sa perte de poids était monumentale et ses réflexes étaient devenus aussi inoffensifs que ceux d'un nouveau-né._

_A le voire ne plus s'agiter, il avait enfin repris conscience au milieu de la nuit dernière … ce qui sonnait la fin de cette terreur nocturne somme toute bruyante. Lorsqu'il a repris totalement pieds avec le monde réel, peut-être a-t-il mal vécu les réflexions désagréables des autres prisonniers supportant comme moi, ses cris et gémissements toutes les nuits. Bien qu'au point où il en était ..._

_Toujours est-il que son réveil sonnait le glas de mon éveil. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire ce que je faisais encore le mieux … dormir. Après ça, il n'a pas dû se rendormir, puisque j'ai eu l'occasion de faire une nuit complète. _

°0°

Les yeux grands ouvert, c'est modérément surpris que je me retrouve accrocher à mes barreaux. Suspendu au-dessus de mon lit, les deux mains accrochées à ce qui servait de frontière entre le coté de la fenêtre dans la cage, et celui ouvert sur l'extérieur.

Je commençais à perdre certains souvenirs, ou en transformer certains. Je me voyais jour et nuit assassiner ma famille, un proche après l'autre … et commençais doucement à y croire. La bile remontant par vague, c'est hagard et déboussolé que je me jetais à chaque fois sur le petit lavabo se trouvant à ma disposition dans ma geôle. Les larmes aux yeux, j'essaie toujours de faire le tri dans mes pensées, toujours assommé par les images me représentant décapitant à coup de machette ma mère. Me laissant glisser le long du mur, après avoir vomi tripes et boyaux, je reniflais comme un enfant chouinant. Les mains appuyées sur mes cotes alors que mes bras s'étaient croisés et enroulés autour de mon buste.

C'est me balançant d'avant en arrière, alors que toujours accroupis, que je finissais de passer mes nuit. Le regard fixe et la bouche entre ouverte. Tel un enfant effrayer de refermer les yeux de peur que le croquemitaine ne vienne l'enlever dans la nuit.

Les jours passaient, identiques et redondants … juste routiniers. Je me laissais de plus en plus aller, la peur inscrite dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses et ma folie naissante ne me préoccupant qu'à peine. Je me voyais me dégrader de jour en jour, dans la corvée que représentait ne serais-ce que de faire un mouvement, dans le regard des gardiens et même dans celui des autres prisonniers.

Je devais faire singulièrement pitié, ou tout simplement peur à voir. J'avais également attrapé un tic, tout ce qu'il y a d'à la fois banal et étrange. Me passer la langue sur les lèvres, dans un mouvement qui revenait et revenait tout au long de la journée. Je la passais là où des gouttes de sang avaient atterries, là où par un malheureux hasard j'avais passé ma langue, goutant à l'hémoglobine que contenaient les corps de ma famille.

Vu les nuits que je passais, mes yeux devaient être entourés d'une auréole noir, un peu comme ceux du gars aux cheveux rouge dans un manga portant sur le monde des ninjas ! Je riais de manière hystérique de temps en temps, en repensant à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Me répétant que tant que je trouvais encore le moyen de raisonner comme je le faisais, c'est que je n'avais pas encore totalement perdu la tête.

Mes souvenirs remontant à cette nuit se tronquaient de plus en plus, certains passages disparaissaient même. Une fois je me voyais tuer ma mère, une autre je la voyais vivante tuer les autres, etc… A chacune de ces visions, je me vidais complètement dans le petit lavabo qu'un gardien homme à tout faire venait nettoyer immédiatement s'il y avait des visites de prévu, et plus ou moins tard dans le cas inverse.

L'analyse que j'avais faite de cet endroit, a été relativement courte, dans la mesure, ou je me trouvais en prison, enfermer dans une cage … il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

_« Maintenant je suis là, devant vous, à vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre pour pouvoir regagner ma cellule un peu plus vite.»_

Cet écrit, est un mixe entre mes ressentis, ma vie et mes visites chez le psy de la prison. Ecrit sur des feuilles blanches froissées qu'on m'a autorisé à utiliser à l'intérieur de ma cage avec un morceau de charbon en guise de crayon. Pas de danger que je tente quoi que ce soit avec … il s'effritait à la moindre pression trop forte. L'organisation de ces pages est tout à fait relative et vous allez devoir m'en excuser … je deviens fou, ne l'oubliez pas. J'ignore si quelqu'un les lira un jour, mais au cas où, mieux vaut prévenir. Je n'ose pas relire celles déjà écrite, de peur d'être témoin de l'évolution de ma pensée ...


	5. Part II - pensées

_"Pour la santé du corps et la sérénité de l'esprit, rien de tel que le mauvais temps. A chaque jour sa beauté. Les tempêtes fouettent le sang, pour mieux le faire palpiter". George Gissing._

Le silence me pesait, alors que je regardais le psychologue aux cheveux roses gribouiller sur son cahier. Je l'avais au début soupçonné de ne rien noter, juste simuler ou alors dessiner un truc, comme dans les films. Mais je m'étais rapidement rendu compte qu'entre ces murs, il serait jamais le seul qui ne me ferait pas de mal, alors je le respectais pour ça. A moins qu'il ne possède un laboratoire secret, situé quelque part dans l'enceinte de cette prison ou il torturerait certains taulards désobéissants ? Je l'imaginais bien dans un rôle de savant fou, inventant des expériences aussi démentes qu'interdites. Et quoi de mieux pour cobaye qu'un prisonnier dont très peu voulait encore ?

Entre ses cheveux mis-long teins en rose fluo, ses lunettes dont les branches imitaient les écailles d'un crocodile égérie d'une marque aussi chère que sobre, beaucoup ne se méfiait pas assez de lui. Son regard était perçant et observateur, ce qui était largement trompé par son apparence faible et soumise. Il arriverait à me faire peur s'il essayait, j'en étais convaincu et le suis toujours. Sa posture est sûre et droite, son port de tête fier, sa démarche assurée et conquérante, quand on entrait dans son bureau, on entrait chez lui … autant dire en terrain miné. Et paradoxalement, j'avais beau être conscient qu'il ferait ressortir les traits les plus horribles de ma personnalité en se contentant de m'écouter et de me répondre avec de simples et ridicules monosyllabes, je me sentais en sécurité. J'avais développé un instinct sans m'en rendre compte, j'évaluais les individus qui m'entouraient depuis mon réveil, je les cernais et jugeais de leur intentions à mon égard; indifférence, désir, empathie, méfiance, peur, antipathie, etc… Et ce psychologue, dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu le nom, ne me voulait pas de mal. Du moins, n'en avais-je pas l'impression, il me semblait concerné et compatissant de ma situation … un peu comme s'il savait. Un peu comme s'il comprenait.

Que j'aie raison ou tort ne changeait rien à ma situation, pour le moment, dans l'un comme dans l'autre des cas, je ne risquais rien. Calme et psychotique, il y avait peu de chance que je sois réprimandé pour autre chose que « les nuisances sonores », et pour y pallier, ils avaient tous recours au teaser … tant que personne ne leur donnait d'idée, ils se tiendraient à leurs habitudes, et ne réfléchiraient pas à une punition plus contraignante.

_« - Pourquoi ne pas avoir plus parlé de nos séances dans cette description ? Après tout, ne font-elles pas parti de votre vie en ces murs ?_

_-Pourquoi en aurais-je parlé ?_

_-Vous n'auriez fait que répondre à la question posée._

_-Très bien, je viens ici tous les deux jours pour vous raconter mes malheurs et mes impressions quant à ma nouvelle vie de bagnard. Satisfait ?_

_-Depuis que je vous écoute, j'ai remarqué que vous portez beaucoup d'attention à votre environnement avez-vous conscience d'être emprisonné, comme les autres ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une série télévisée que l'on regarde et analyse par plaisir ?_

_-Comment ne pas être conscience d'être enfermé ?_

_-Vous n'avez pas le comportement d'un prisonnier normal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'un prisonnier normal ? En quoi est-ce que selon vos dires, mon comportement divergerait-il de celui des autres ? Et pourquoi posez-vous des questions ? _

_-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Kurosaki-kun. Un gardien va vous reconduire à votre cellule._

_-Bien. »_

Le retour à la cellule se fit sans problème, en chemin mon regard accrocha celui qui sortait de celle d'en face. Brun et grand, ce fut ma première impression, pataud et apparemment épuiser, il donnait l'impression d'être complètement ennuyé par la situation. Il devait être le patient suivant du psy aux cheveux roses. Et pas motiver pour deux sous à aller consulter. De retour dans ma cage, je me sentais anxieux … quelque chose avait changé. Mais dans une pièce d'à peine 5 mètre², entre un lavabo et un lit une place, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ? Les murs et le sol étaient toujours les mêmes, les barreaux étaient à leur place, j'avais toujours mes feuilles à porter de main, cachées sous mon oreiller trop plat et inconfortable pour être appelé ainsi.

Et j'ai percuté, depuis mon arrivée, la pluie et l'orage avaient été mes meilleurs amis. En symbiose totale avec mon état d'esprit, je passais mes journées à écouter leurs caprices. Mais là, par la petite ouverture pourvue de barreaux perçaient quelques rayons de soleil. Le calme semblait raisonner dans les recoins de mon crâne. Et voire tant de lumière dans cette pièce aussi sordide que répugnante, me pétrifiait. J'avais tué ma famille, j'avais tué ma famille … c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Ils croient tous que je les ai tué, je les ai tué. La migraine qui ne me quittait déjà pas, gagnait en intensité, tandis que la moitié gauche de mon crâne me donnait l'impression de pulser. Ma vue se troublait et le bruit pourtant pratiquement inexistant au vue du temps magnifique à l'extérieur et du gardien qui faisait sa ronde le long des cellules, me rendait malade et raisonnait de plus en plus fort à mes oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il cessé de pleuvoir, de gronder ? Ou était passé le tonnerre et les éclairs ? Pourquoi tant de lumière et un ciel bleu ? Alors qu'au fond de moi tout n'était plus que noirceur et ténèbres ?

Ça avait toujours été dans ce genre d'atmosphère que je pensais trop. Avant j'adorais ce temps, ou je réfléchissais à des choses et d'autres, rêvant de mon futur tout tracé, de ma gloire future, de la femme que j'épouserais … allongé dans l'herbe chauffée par les rayons agressifs du soleil. Mais là, là, il n'y avait ni pelouse luxuriante, ni future glorieux et heureux auquel rêver. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas penser, j'avais beau être poursuivit par ses images, elles avaient beau changées et devenir aussi irréelles que bizarres, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Dans ma cage, là où rien ne bougeait, je cherchais une perturbation, un bruit sur lequel me focaliser, un bruit qui me ferait oublier où je me trouvais et surtout le pourquoi je m'y trouvais. Je cherchais quelque chose qui m'occuperais, ainsi agiter je ne pouvais pas écrire, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai repris l'écriture de mes pages dans l'après coup. Tracer des mots qui formeraient des phrases sur cette feuille blanche froissée m'aide à ne pas perdre totalement pieds … même si j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas suffisant. En attendant le moment où j'ai pu me jeter sur mes bouts de papier, je cherchais quelque chose qui puisse m'empêcher de réfléchir.

Pourquoi avais-je été enfermé ? Pourquoi l'enquête n'a-t-elle pas connue de poursuite ? Pourquoi personne n'avait encore cherché à me voire ? Pourquoi ma famille ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie ? Pourquoi ? …

Je n'avais jamais eu à chercher un repère hors de ma cellule, ça me permettait de ne pas saisir toute l'ampleur de la situation. Comme un enfant enfermé dans sa chambre qui fait tout pour ne pas entendre ses parents se disputer au rez-de-chaussée et sur le point de divorcés. L'enfant avait ses jouets et moi les intempéries. Mais là, je n'avais plus rien … on m'avait retiré le jouet qui me sécurisait, et je ne pouvais m'en prendre à personne pour ça. Il fallait jusque que je lui trouve un ersatz le temps que la pluie se remette à tomber. Alors je m'étais tourné vers les barreaux jouxtant le couloir, scannant la grande ouverture de l'autre côté de ma cellule, cherchant des formes de vie dans les autres cages, quelques chose d'intéressant à décortiquer, qui me prendrais du temps et monopoliserait mon attention. Et le soulagement m'avait submergé à l'entente de voix. Deux bagnards voisins de cellule, et l'un d'eux, de la mienne, avaient commencé à discuter, le gardienne s'étant assoupie sur sa chaise. Et c'est seulement à partir de cet instant que j'ai commencé à me décrisper un peu …

J'ai focalisé mon attention sur leur conversation, cherchant à en percevoir tous les mots, toutes les intonations, les fluctuations. Je me détendais de plus en plus, mon esprit occupé à comprendre ce qui était dit, qui parlait de quoi. J'étais de nouveau loin de tous ce qui devrait me préoccuper. Et leur récit d'une évasion hypothétique m'occupait. J'avais même pris le temps de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus sûr de lui, lequel des deux était étranger, lequel avait un tic verbale, etc…

Eux ne me voyaient pas, n'avaient pas conscience de mon oreille attentive, je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter de représailles dans le genre « tu en sais trop, tu dois mourir ». Alors j'ai fait dos à mes barreaux, m'appuyant dessus, la tête penché vers l'extrémité gauche de ma cellule, et j'écoutais. Bercé par les voix sourdes et basses de mes voisins de cellule.

°0°

_« -Stark._

_-Szayel._

_-Vas-tu encore me parler de ton voisin d'en face ?_

_-Bah, c'est qu'il est toujours aussi bruyant la nuit._

_-J'ai l'impression de te voire en lui. Sauf qu'il ne dort pas, comme tu l'as si bien souligné._

_-Pourquoi suis-je encore là ?_

_- Tous les prisonniers doivent subir un suivi psychologique._

_-Et un psy ne se doit-il pas d'être neutre, et un inconnu auprès de ses patient ? Une histoire de transfert, il me semble, c'est bien ça ?_

_-Ecoute je fais ce que je peux pour toi … Mais Aizen-sama n'a toujours pas digéré la mort de Lilinette ! Et puis venir ici, te permet de ne pas perdre la raison, tu parles à quelqu'un de civiliser !_

_-La dernière séance valait pourtant un véritable rendez-vous, de patient à psychologue._

_-Aizen-sama, veut que je fasse un rapport sur ton acte irréfléchi tous les mois._

_-Dans quel but ?_

_-J'en sais rien, je fais ce qu'on me demande !_

_-Comme d'habitude !_

_-Ca m'a réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puisque je n'ai pas fini au trou !_

_-Je vois._

_-Ecoutes … c'est de plus en plus difficile de te couvrir. Que ce soit pour le meurtre de Lilinette et son explication psychologique, ou tout simplement ce que tu magouilles avec quelques autres prisonniers. Zommari te connais, ayant toujours été jaloux de toi, il t'a observé … pour le moment, personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Surtout que tu ne joues plus vraiment le jeu !_

_-Mais c'est épuisant de jouer au malade mental. En dormant dans des positions bizarres ça aurait dû suffire !_

_-Sauf qu'éveillé, ton regard ne fixe plus le vide, tes gestes sont sûres, tu es alerte et ça met la puce à l'oreille ! Tu es tellement déterminé à sortir, sous tes aires de flemmard, que tu en oubli la cause de ton enfermement ! Tu oubli que cette prison n'est pas répertoriée, que nous nous trouvons au beau milieu de l'océan pacifique, et surtout que Aizen-sama tient le directeur ! C'est bien sûr, sans parler de ta curiosité affirmée pour le nouvel arrivant. Il en sait déjà beaucoup plus que bon nombre des prisonniers enfermés ici, il observe. N'est pas conscient de son état et ne pense pas au fait qu'il est emprisonné pour le meurtre de sa famille. Mais il apprend … et rapidement ! Ne montre pas ton intérêt pour lui aussi clairement, tu risques gros ! Les autres l'ont à l'œil, le rouquin ! _

_-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Penses-tu que j'ai oublié que tous ceux qui sont enfermés ici, sont des innocents ! Penses-tu que j'ai oublié que pour le monde extérieur on est tous mort ! Que les visites sont de simples jeux d'acteurs, jouant le rôle de personnes compatissantes, histoire de brouiller les pistes auprès des prisonniers ? Que tout est calculé ici, même l'entretien des locaux ! Que tout est fait pour leur laisser assez d'espoir pour obéir mais pas assez pour se rebeller ! Tu penses que j'oubli être le seul véritable meurtrier de cette prison ?!_

_-Ecoutes je sais que tu veux les aider, mais tu ne réagis plus de la même manière depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi ?_

_-Bordel, c'est qu'un gamin ! Il a quoi 21-22 ans ?_

_-Et alors ? _

_-Je ne supporte juste plus de voire ça ! J'ai l'impression de revivre au temps où c'était Toshiro qui vivait dans sa cellule._

_-Qui te dit que Kurosaki-kun va finir comme lui ? »_

°0°


	6. L'éveil

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fic est vraiment complexe et donc relativement difficile à écrire, alors si elle vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pensez à laisser des commentaires, ça motive énormément ;) ! ^^

Bonne lecture et dites m'en des nouvelles xD

_" La prison c'est comme un long sommeil dont on voudrait sortir. Un coma capricieux fait de noir et d'éclaircies. La prison c'est le vide, le néant, l'amnésie. C'est la nuit, qui se traîne et ne veut pas finir." Anonyme._

_°0°_

_« -Tu n'as pas vu le regard d'Ulquiora. Il le lorgne depuis le début, il le déshabille du regard. Pour le moment le rouquin n'est pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui ce passe ici, mais c'est toujours le même à sa douche, toujours le même pour la récupération des vêtements ! Ça recommence … _

_-Peut-être est-ce juste toi qui devient paranoïaque, se serait compréhensible vu ce que tu vis depuis ton plus jeune âge._

_-On est franchement obligés d'en reparler, dans la mesure où tu as vécu la même chose ?_

_-Mon frère oui, moi j'y ai échappé._

_-Tss._

_-Toujours est-il qu'il faut que tu te tiennes à carreaux pour le moment ! Zommari t'étudie comme on le ferait avec une grenouille nageant dans une gamelle d'eau disposée sur une plaque électrique! Le batracien indifférent, continu de vaquer à son barbotage, mais l'eau, à un moment ou un autre, boue! _

_-Toujours à parler avec des images, hein ?_

_-C'est-à-dire, que peut-être que toi, tu vis bien ta captivité, mais certains commencent vraiment à perdre la raison, et les images aident à se faire comprendre._

_-Je vois._

_-Je ne pense pas … Enfin, j'espère pour toi, que tes petits camarades ne parlent pas de ce qu'il ne faut pas alors que d'autres écoutent du couloir ?_

_-Ils deviennent peut-être fou, mais certainement pas idiot !_

_-Ouais … enfin, on est censé avoir terminé. N'oublie pas, profil bas, fait attention, et tu es atteint d'une maladie mentale !_

_-Oui, oui … je pense avoir saisi, à force de t'entendre radoter._

_-C'est fou, le nombre de personne qui se trompe sur ton compte! Aussi bavard et volontaire, que d'apparence ; flemmard et dormeur._

_-Oh, mais j'aime aussi dormir! Enormément même!_

_-Mais oui, si tu veux, en attendant ton grand ami t'attend de l'autre côté de la porte._

_-Et tu ne me présentes même pas mes condoléances ?_

_-Bah, j'attendrais l'annonce officielle de ta mort! _

_-Quel merveilleux ami tu fais._

_-Je sais._

_-Tss.»_

°0°

Ma distraction avait pris fin. Le gars de la cellule d'en face s'était immédiatement endormi arriver dans sa geôle … dans une position étrange, il fallait le dire, la tête pendante dans le vide, et les jambes surélevées contre le mur, il y avait de quoi se poser bon nombre de question. Il faisait toujours beau, et tout était bon pour attirer mon attention, que ce soit mon voisin d'en face, ou d'à côté n'avait aucune importance. Et dans la mesure où les messes basses s'étaient tues à l'entrée du colosse noir à crête, il m'avait fallu trouver autre chose. Les cheveux de l'homme qui ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine, étaient semble-t-il ondulés et souples, de ma cellule j'étais incapable de dire s'ils avaient une apparence soyeuse ou non, j'étais tout juste en mesure d'affirmer qu'ils brillaient. Ce qui m'avait longtemps laissé perplexe, après tout l'entretien de nos tignasses n'était vraiment pas la priorité de nos geôliers.

Je l'avais observé longtemps, et j'avais la vague impression qu'il ne dormait pas réellement. Pourtant sa respiration semblait relativement calme et ses yeux hermétiquement fermés sans le moindre petit clignement. Son corps était détendue, mais quelque chose me dérangeait, il ressortait de cet homme, l'image d'un fauve guettant, l'air de rien, une proie. Mon hypothèse fut vérifiée, lorsque le garde avait abattue son arme contre les barreaux en aciers de la geôle de l'endormi, qui avait sursauté avec une seconde de retard. Un retard si mince, qu'il en était imperceptible pour le gardien, mais pas pour moi, qui n'avait fait que l'observer depuis je ne savais que trop combien de temps. Son regard était beaucoup trop alerte et croisa le mien. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul et avais détourné le regard comme apeurer.

Ma porte, faite de barreaux, fut à son tour ouverte, et je me devais de sortir de ma cage rapidement si je ne voulais pas souffrir. Tête basse et le cœur battant à tout rompre, inquiet de ce qui pouvait m'arriver à « l'extérieur ». Je n'avais jamais ne serais-ce que croisé le regard d'un des bagnards et ils me le rendaient bien. Je n'étais pas certain que l'autre apprécie que je l'épie comme un rat de laboratoire. Les menottes me saignaient les poignets tandis que celles aux chevilles me forçaient à ne faire que de petites enjambées. J'avançais lentement, trop au goût de mon bourreaux qui m'avait poussé avec force à la limite de me faire rencontrer le sol, tête la première.

Je n'aurais jamais cru craindre un jour de sortir d'une cage pour ne plus être seul. Mais il faisait beau, je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même et j'avais peut-être manqué de respect à un tolard. Je ne savais plus moi-même si j'avais été enfermé avec raison, alors juger de l'innocence des autres prisonniers était trop me demander et dans mon esprit, ils étaient tous des monstres, autant les uns que les autres.

Le soleil m'avait forcé à plisser les yeux, tandis que le gardien qui m'avait fait sortir de ma cage me retirait les menottes pour un temps indéterminé. Dans la mesure où la météo était clémente, j'avais pensé que je ne resterais pas bien longtemps libre de mes mouvements. Les gardiens ne nous laissant réellement longtemps « dehors » que quand il pleuvait par pur et simple sadisme. Après tout si l'un de nous trouvait le moyen de crever d'une maladie anodine, ça ne pouvait que les arranger.

Mes yeux habitués à la luminosité, je les avais rapidement ouvert en quête d'un coin reculé ou tout du moins ou je pouvais être seul avec au minimum un mètre entre moi et les autres, une espèce de périmètre de sécurité. Je m'étais précipité sans trop en avoir l'air, ver un angle de la cour entouré d'un grillage électrifié d'un nombre conséquent de voltages. Mais, et ce, à mon grand malheur, j'avais percuté malencontreusement la cheville d'un homme qui semblait avoir mon âge, blond, très grand mais relativement maigre. L'horreur avait due se peindre sur tous les traits de mon visage puisqu'il m'avait souri de manière prédatrice. Son regard ombragé de colère alors que ses poings se refermaient sur eux même, il s'était redressé pour être à ma hauteur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Etait la seule question qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

« -Tu te crois ou le nouveau ?! »

J'avais tout fait pour que mes tremblements ne soient pas visibles ou tout du moins pas de trop. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui était l'individu auquel je faisais face et les bagnards tout comme les gardiens, se contentaient de nous observer avec curiosité et lassitude, mais sans faire un geste pour empêcher un quelconque massacre. Le blond grinçait des dents à attendre que je lui réponde, mais j'étais resté muet, le regard certainement écarquillé par l'inquiétude. Et puis … plus rien. Un putain de trou noir, d'une après-midi entière. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui c'était passé, j'avais mal au dos et une balafre à la tête qui avait été recouverte d'un pansement grossièrement posé. J'avais donc certainement fait un tour à l'infirmerie. Je n'avais vraisemblablement pas dîné et ne dinerais pas ce soir. La peur me broyait le cœur, tandis que j'observais approcher mon gardiens le plus assidu Ulquiora Shiffer, sa joue gauche et sa lèvre inférieure, marbrées et enflées.

Un frisson d'horreur s'était insinué le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'il déglutissait signe évident qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Alors j'étais resté là à attendre qu'il parle, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant cet instant …

« -Tu me le paieras Kurosaki … Tiens-toi le pour dit. ».

Le ton qu'il avait employé aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, glacial et doucereux, il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Son regard braqué sur le mien, tandis qu'un affreux sourire ourlait ses lèvres déformées par ce que je supposais être mes poings, il avait fait en sorte que je sois le seul à entendre sa menace.

Rendre visite au psy n'était pas franchement fait pour me réjouir mais il le fallait, c'était une obligation compte tenu de mon comportement. J'étais très probablement entré dans la catégorie, tolards récalcitrants.

°0°

_« -Que s'est-il passé ? _

_-Il a marché sur Hirako et ça a dégénéré. _

_-Je l'avais compris, mais pourquoi as-tu simulé une crise de folie, ça j'ai plus de mal à le comprendre._

_-Bah c'était pas crédible ?_

_-Tu es censé être atteint de troubles bipolaires à tendance schizophrénique. Dans la mesure où tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu devrais déjà être découvert. Alors il faut croire que tu as été crédible, tant qu'aucun de mes collègues ne se décide à apprendre la psychologie ou comment sont censés se comporter les individus atteint de troubles mentaux. _

_-Ya pas de souci à se faire alors ! On est à l'abri de toute mise à jour ! _

_-Tu es trop confiant. _

_-Bref ! Le gamin … c'était pas le gamin. _

_-De quoi tu parles ? _

_-Je te dis que celui qui a assommé blondie, et écraser ses poings sur la face de Shiffer n'était pas le gamin. _

_-Pourtant les autres m'ont tous dit la même chose, Kurosaki est responsable de cette rixe. _

_-Parce que c'est bien lui qui a tabasser tout ce qui l'approchait, mais c'était pas lui non plus._

_-Je crois que la schizophrénie est le diagnostic approprié mon pauvre ami, entendrais-tu des voix depuis quelques temps ? _

_-Ecoutes, et arrêtes de te payer ma tête tu veux. Le gamin n'avait pas le même regard. _

_-Et tu essais de me dire quoi exactement ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, tout son langage corporel a changé. Il était terrorisé, tremblant et aurait certainement pu se faire dessus sans percuter. La seconde d'après il était droit, campé sur ses jambes, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et le regard plein de haine. Il aurait pu ricaner que je n'aurais pas été surpris. Il ne fronçait plus les sourcils et léchait sa lèvre inférieure de manière inquiétante et d'un coup, il a hurlé « je me prends pour celui qui va t'apprendre à t'en prendre au roi » et il a écrasé la tête d'Hirako sur la table, d'une seule main. J'avoue pas avoir tout suivi sur le moment, c'était impressionnant. _

_-Et alors ? On réagit tous à notre façon quand on se sent menacer. Tu devrais le savoir. _

_-Je te dis juste que je ne trouve pas ça normal. Je te jure qu'il a presque réussi à me faire peur. Et puis, il a continué à parler du roi avec Shiffer, comme quoi il « avait pas intérêt d'y toucher », ou un truc du genre. Il a fallu trois gardes pour le maîtrisé et encore ils ont fini par l'assommer. Je ne serais pas détenteur de la vérité je crois que j'aurais été convaincu qu'il était le tueur qu'on l'accuse d'être. _

_-Toujours est-il que tu t'y intéresses beaucoup trop ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention !_

_-Tu crois franchement que les imbéciles ont porté leur attention sur moi ? Avec le ramdam qu'à fait le gosse ? _

_-Pas faux. Tu sais il va falloir que je te renvoi dans ta cellule. Le gamin est obligé de venir me voir pour parler de son comportement. Il ne devrait plus tarder, alors viens en au but, tu veux bien !_

_- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait avoir plusieurs personnalités ? Je veux dire, le gars que je voie tous les jours est faible et pleur du matin au soir, celui que j'ai vu cette aprèm était tout simplement sûr de lui et avait soif de sang avec une force impressionnante._

_-Un trouble dissociatif de l'identité ? Ça ne se développe pas comme ça tu sais ?_

_-Essai de trouver ce qu'il a s'il te plaît._

_-C'est mon boulot non ? Tu m'as beaucoup trop fréquenté quand je faisais mes études, à faire des diagnostics comme ça sans réfléchir._

_-Faut croire que le fait d'être sorti avec toi à une époque m'aura été utile !_

_-Sors avant que je ne te dénonce !_

_-Tu ne le feras pas._

_-C'est vraie, mais c'est pas l'envie qui manque parfois._

_-A la prochaine darling !_

_-C'est ça, n'oublie pas de crever en chemin!_

_-A moi aussi tu vas me manquer. _

_-T'es vraiment insupportable !_

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'as aimé il fut un temps._

_-C'est vrai … »_

°0°


	7. La peur prend aux tripes

Désolé pour l'attente. Mettons la sur le dos des responsabilités qui m'incombent et des quelques problèmes personnels qu'on rencontre tous au cours de nos vie ^^ :)

Bonne lecture et aux prochains chapitres ! Je suis navré de vous apprendre que l'attente sera certainement longue pour cette fic. Dans la mesure où pour que les événements se suivent avec logique, j'ai besoin de BEAUCOUP réfléchir ^^

Pensez aux commentaires, ça me pousse à écrire. Ça n'est un secret pour personne ! Je vous aime ! :) LEVI ^^

°0°

« Je pense à tout ce que la peur va posséder et j'ai peur, c'est justement ce que la peur attend de moi. » Alexandre O'Neill

°0°

« - Mr Kurosaki, veuillez-vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît. Et expliquer moi la raison de votre venue.

-N'êtes-vous pas déjà au courant, monsieur ? A quoi ça pourrait bien servir que je le répète. Vous avez dû n'entendre parler que de ça depuis cet après-midi.

-Votre version des faits m'intéresse.

-Bien, alors ça va être rapide. J'étais anxieux à l'idée de sortir, ayant observé de manière insistante un autre tolard. J'étais inquiet, après tout j'évite constamment de croiser le moindre regard. Et bien sûr, le bagnard en question m'avait remarqué. Du coup je suis sorti comme tout le monde, puisque nous y sommes obligés. Et une fois dehors, je me suis précipité dans un coin, histoire d'être tranquille. M'éloignant le plus possible de l'homme que j'observais comme un rat de laboratoire. Et j'ai malencontreusement marché sur le pied d'un homme blond. Il l'a très mal pris et j'ai paniqué.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Vous la savez aussi bien que moi.

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de mettre des mots sur vos actes ?

-Peut-être parce que j'ai mes raisons.

-Pourquoi ne pas les exposer ?

-Parce que je n'en ressens ni l'envie, ni le besoin.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite, Mr Kurosaki ? »

Je n'étais pas dupe, le ton avait changé. Le psy avait modifié sa position et avait adopté une posture plus en avant, me forçant à m'enfoncer dans mon siège. Il était clairement passé à l'offensive, et finirait certainement par obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. A cet instant je souhaitais plus que tout, être capable de disparaître. Un peu comme le font les caméléons, se fondre dans le décor avec tant de facilité, ne pouvait qu'avoir des avantages. Et en cet instant, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur camouflage. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, me soustraire au regard du psy aux cheveux roses et oublier (de nouveau) l'épisode trou noir. J'avais conscience de subir quelques dysfonctionnements cérébraux. Mais je ne souhaitais pas en connaitre les mesures, ni en informer le monde de cette prison … pas pour le moment tout du moins. J'avais encore assez de jugeote pour savoir que je pourrais m'en servir pour me protéger.

« -Mr Kurosaki, veuillez répondre à ma question. »

Je me sentais mal et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder le silence. Et l'envie subite de lui répondre tout simplement m'était venue, contredisant ce que je venais de penser plus tôt. De cette manière je pourrais fuir plus rapidement son bureau. Je passais d'un résonnement à l'autre en une fraction de seconde. Et je me sentais l'âme d'un déséquilibrer, incapable de prendre une décision et de si conforter. La bile remontait, tandis qu'un dégueuli de mot ne demandait qu'à sortir avec empressement. Mais au moment même où j'ouvrais la bouche pour cracher au visage de mon interlocuteur, que je ne me rappelais PAS. J'eu l'occasion d'expérimenter la peur de ma vie …

_**Dis-lui simplement, que tu as réagi instinctivement s'il insiste trop. **_

Le sursaut ayant soulevé mon corps de plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de ma chaise, ne devait pas être passé inaperçu au regard de mon psy. La peur habitant mon regard non plus, d'ailleurs. L'incrédulité affichée par le bonbon rose me faisant face aurait pu être à mourir de rire, mais pas en cet instant. J'étais terrorisé, à tel point que j'en tremblais comme mis sur vibreur. Je serais les dents à m'en faire mal, retenant l'envie viscérale de hurler comme un fou, que je ressentais.

_**Tu t'es défendu instinctivement ! C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. **_

« -J'ai eu peur et j'ai réagi instinctivement.

-Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Vous trembler. Quelque chose vous effraie. Et il y a des zones d'ombres.

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-J'ai une vidéo de l'incident. Nous allons la visionner, et ensuite parler de quelques détails intéressants

-Si vous l'avez vu, que voulez-vous apprendre de plus ?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore visionné. On me la remise à votre entrée.»

La voix ne se manifestait plus. J'avais divulgué ce qu'elle voulait que je dise. Mon cœur battait tellement fort. Il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine que je me serais préparé à le réceptionner. Des sueurs froides parcouraient mon dos, tandis que la tension bloquait mes épaules et torturait mes entrailles. Que s'était-il passé ? Je virais fou, c'était une évidence mais à quel degré ?

La vidéo lancée, j'étais resté fixer sur l'écran avec concentration. Je n'allais pouvoir la voir qu'une seule et unique fois. Je n'avais le droit de passer à côté d'aucun détail. La peur panique que j'avais ressentie en sortant de ma cage, n'était pas trop affichée sur mes traits. C'était une chose à savoir, j'étais assez douer pour cacher ma peur. Ce qui était plutôt pratique dans la conjoncture actuelle.

J'aurais pu rire de ma propre tronche, si je n'étais pas dans le bureau de mon psy, ni dans l'attente d'une suite qui m'était inconnue. Comme une gamine qui attend le nouvel épisode de sa série favorite. Moi, j'attendais en suspens, le dernier épisode diffusé de ma vie. Celui que j'avais par je ne savais quel miracle trouver le moyen de louper.

Ca y était, le moment fatidique, mon poing qui s'écrase sur le visage du blond. Et mon autre paume qui lui attrape l'arrière du crâne, pour lui écraser avec force la tête contre le bois de la table mise à disposition. J'étais balaise, si on s'en référait à cette vidéo. L'homme était K.O et moi je souriais sadiquement. Sauf que ça n'était pas moi. Ce que je voyais, ne me ressemblait pas. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de diamétralement opposé.

Grâce à cette vidéo j'avais eu l'occasion de m'observer sous toutes les coutures, n'ayant pas accès au moindre miroir. Et la réalité était dure à encaisser. Ma chevelure n'avait plus rien de son roux flamboyant et ma musculature avait définitivement désertée. C'est le genre de changement qu'on remarque sans avoir besoin d'observer son reflet. Mais se voire par le biais d'un objet, c'est un peu comme s'observer avec le regard d'un autre. Jusqu'ici j'avais la même réaction, qu'une femme qui ne se regarde jamais dans le miroir mais mange pour compenser ses pics d'hormones à tel point qu'elle gonfle. Jusqu'ici rien d'extraordinaire, la femme grignote et prend du poids. Moi je me laisse aller à ma folie et je garde de moins en moins ce que j'ingurgite donc je perds du poids. Mais au bout du compte, la femme et moi, sommes pareils : elle a conscience d'avoir grossie et de ne plus rentrer dans ses fringues, que sa peau est tendue et qu'elle a de plus en plus de difficulté à voir ses pieds … mais pas d'être devenue obèse. Moi, j'avais conscience que mes os étaient saillant … mais pas de ressembler à un cadavre. Et d'un coup, BOUM, une vidéo me met devant le fait accompli, comme une photo aurait pu le faire pour la femme illustrant ma comparaison imagée. Tant que notre image ne nous est pas projetée, comme elle l'est sur les autres, nous n'avons pas conscience de ce à quoi nous ressemblons. Pas avec exactitude tout du moins.

Mon regard était plus mordoré que rouille désormais et mes globes oculaires viraient au gris/noir. Je faisais réellement peur à voir. Mais le plus inquiétant restait encore l'attitude de l'individu se donnant en spectacle sur l'écran. Sûr de lui, agressif et culoté, il me mettait en danger, tout en se défoulant avec une telle violence, que j'aurais été effrayé de moi-même. J'en venais presque à croire que j'avais bel et bien tué les miens. Cette constatation m'avait refroidit. Qui était-ce ? Etais-je réellement le tueur ? Comment allais-je gérer ça ?

_**[«- M'touches pas ! T'avises pas d'poser tes mains sur le roi ! T'as vraiment pas intérêt, si tu tiens à ta vie, ducon ! » ]**_

Et le poing … mon poing ! S'était écrasé sur le visage de Shiffer, déportant son corps dans sa trajectoire et le faisant chuter. En plus d'avoir frappé mon geôlier avec violence et donc de lui avoir manqué de respect. Je l'avais visiblement humilié publiquement, les prisonniers étant spectateurs de mon show depuis le début. J'étais officiellement dans la merde et c'était peu dire.

La suite m'était donc évidemment apparue avec logique. Cinq gardiens m'étaient rapidement tombés dessus et mon corps qui n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent que se débattre histoire d'énerver un peu plus mes bourreaux, s'était retrouvé écraser au sol. Ma tête dans la chute avait cogné durement le béton et avait suivi mon voyage dans l'inconscience.

« - Qu'avez-vous à ajouter ?

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne me souviens pas de tout. Le choc que j'ai reçus à la tête, doit avoir brouillé quelques connexions. Je me souviens juste de m'être battu. Pas d'avoir parlé ni provoquer le duel avec Mr Shiffer.

-Bien. Qui est 'le roi', selon vous ? De qui auriez-vous bien pu parler en ces termes ?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

-Mr Kurosaki, avez-vous noté le changement de comportement qui a opéré sur vous, à cet instant ?

-On réagi tous de manières différentes sous la panique.

-C'est tout de même intriguant, non ? J'aurais cru regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'avez-vous ressenti en vous observant ?

-De la crainte et beaucoup de colère. Exactement ce que je devais ressentir, lors de l'incident.

-Devais ?

-Je suppose que oui. A moins, que vous soyez capable d'identifier ce que vous ressentez avec exactitude dans des moments pareils.

-Bien sûr. Nous allons en rester là pour le moment. Je souhaiterais que vous fassiez en sorte de ne plus 'réagir' ainsi. Ça pourrait compliquer votre vie en ces murs. La rancune à la vie dure en prison.

-Je ferais mon possible, dans la mesure où j'évite déjà toutes situations qui impliquent que je me défende.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre. »

Une fois de nouveau dans ma cellule, mes nerfs étaient rapidement retombés. Et je m'étais vidé dans les WC de ma geôle. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait et ma vie m'apparaissait comme plus complexe que j'aurais pu le croire. Je n'avais pas les épaules pour gérer ce genre de choses. Les hallucinations auditives, l'étrange 'possession'. Je virais schizo, j'étais en mesure de le dire. Mais de là à l'accepter il y avait un monde. C'était effrayant et ma folie naissante gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Simple constat au fait, que je ne paniquais pas assez au vue de mon diagnostic.

La bile montait à nouveau, tandis que je me torturais les méninges. Comprendre, il fallait que je me secoue un bon coup et que je commence à comprendre. A me poser les bonnes questions et à y trouver des réponses dignes de ce nom.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avaler mon 'petit déjeuner' était une véritable épreuve de force. J'étais à l'affût d'une voix que j'avais peut-être imaginé. Une manifestation éphémère de ma conscience comme dans les cartoons. J'avais peur et c'est justement cette anticipation qui l'alimentait. Je me faisais des films, accumulant les hypothèses et c'est là tout ce que la peur attend de moi. Que je panique un bon coup, à attendre que quelque chose arrive sans avoir la moindre idée du quoi ni du comment.

Cherchant avec précipitation une feuille blanche et mon bout de charbon bien entamé, c'est avec soulagement que je trace les premières lettres de ce journal improvisé. Souriant bêtement, du fait que je n'avais jamais si bien écrit de ma vie. La mélancolie m'étreignant le cœur et ma gorge se resserrant sous mon apitoiement.

Lorsque j'écris ces lignes, les larmes baignent mes joues. Je me blase de plus en plus à m'entendre geindre sans arrêt. Mais je suis incapable de m'arrêter, alors navrer pour les quelques bavures s'étalant sur le papier. Vous qui êtes témoin de ma déchéance, ayez un peu d'indulgence et pardonner mon côté brouillon. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose, n'ayez, s'il vous plaît, pas pitié. La peur sonnera un jour à votre porte à vous aussi, et je serais certainement bien trop préoccuper par ma folie pour vous rendre la politesse.


End file.
